


It's just Medicine

by Undercore



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: 1 am writting idea, Addiction, Aorry, Death, Issues, M/M, Memory Loss, Overdose, Pills, Potential trigger warning, also because of the song medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes pills to make him happy<br/>He takes pills in the morning<br/>He takes pills before leaving the house<br/>He takes pills in the evening<br/>He takes pills when he cries<br/>He takes pills before he dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roosterbytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/gifts).



> Ugh sorry ;-; I got the idea and quickly wrote it down
> 
> m.youtube.com/watch?v=517U9uHx4O4
> 
> And roosterbytes this is also for you. I wanted to thank you for reading my last fanfic. I told you there'd be more. So here's a little thing before I start another big fanfic/continue the series I started.
> 
> I hope you like it and have a wonderful day <3
> 
> Even though this is kinda sad so yeah .3.

It's just medicine.....

Jack took another pill, swallowing it dry behind Mark's back, before stowing away the bottle in his jacket pocket. 

" ready to go?" Mark asked, smiling as he turned to Jack. Jack smiled back, everything seemed a little brighter, a little fuzzier and a little happier " of course!" He grinned taking his boyfriend's hand.

It's just medicine....

Jack sighed, resting his head against the cool bathroom wall. He had tears in his eyes and his hand was shaking. Just one more, just this last one and then he'd find a way to be happy without it. The last one he swore as he put into his mouth and drank it down with water.  
He'd said that to the one before that and the one before that and the one before that one...

You've got a beautiful heart...

Mark watched, his heart swelling with pride as he saw Jack help a little child. Jack talked in a low and calming voice to the kid until their parents came, crouching down so that he was eye level with the lost little girl.  
He was about to praise is boyfriend for being so kind when he saw a bottle fall out of Jack's pocket. A all too familiar pill bottle. Jack quickly scooped down to pick it up in a vain attempt to hide it. But as soon as he locked eyes with Mark he knew it was pointless. The earlier pride and warmth in his chocolate brown eyes was gone, replaced by disappointment and anger.  
They didn't speak all the way home and once they stepped into their shared apartment, Mark walked straight out again.

And a beautiful brain....

Jack smiled, leaning against Mark. They both sat on the couch, Jack had just taken his pill and it was looking to be a good evening. Mark rested his head on top of Jack's, kissing his unruly hair. " Hey Jack..." Mark whispered. " mhm?" Jack hummed, going trough the comments on his latest video " remember that time at PAX where you proposed to be?" Jack paused, his eyes furrowing. " What?"

 

But it's disintegrating....

 

Mark sat up, turning his head to look at Jack. " You know, Pax prime, you went down onto a knee, asked me to share my subs with you for the rest of our life? I said no? The crowed freaked out? It was a year or two ago, how can you not remember that?" Mark asked,  
perplexed. Jack stared at Mark, wide eyed " I-I don't remember pax. Mark, I don't remember. Oh my god Mark.." Jack turned so that he was facing Mark completely, shakily grabbing his boyfriend's arm. " I don't remember any of that..." Jack whispered in fear. "  
At all...".

From all the medicine....

Jack cried, his head buried in his arms. He was alone in his room. Mark had gone to hang with bob and wade, but Jack had wanted to stay home. He barely remembered who bob and wade were. He barely remembered who his closest friends were. Fuck fuck fuck. Jack lifted his head and looked down at the pills. He was loosing it. He was loosing his memory. But God, he was addicted to this pill. He couldn't stop taking it. He needed it. Crying and sobbing he popped open the bottle and downed two pills at once, just so that he could smile when Mark came home.

 

You can still be who you want to be....

Jack smiled in front of the camera, waving and talking. He wasn't so sure what he was talking about anymore. He didn't know what to talk about. There wasn't much to talk about when you could barely remember anything. So he just rambled, nothing important, nothing noteworthy. He noticed when he edited his videos. There were big holes where he'd try to fill in the stuff he couldn't remember. Bob and wade turned into some friends, important events turned into unsure future plants. Mark turned into.. No marked stayed the same. He couldn't loose Mark. He wouldn't loose Mark.

But you said you already were....

Mark had noticed. He'd seen the pill bottles in the trash. He'd seen the constant lazy smile his boyfriend had on his face, like he never was sad. He was always happy. He also noticed how Jack would sometimes stare at Bob and wade like they were complete strangers, how he would completely avoid conversation topics or how he'd just stare of into space. He tried to speak to Jack about his problem, but Jack always wriggled away, found an excuse or just plain wouldn't talk. Mark didn't know what to do.

 

When you first met me...

" Jack.." Mark whispered, nudging Jack lightly. But the Irishman didn't move, didn't even react. " Jaaaack! Wake up! I want to show you something..." Mark trailed off when he actually looked at his boyfriend. His face was pale, so very pale and his lips were a hint of  
Purple blue. His beautiful blue eyes were glazed over and staring off into nothing and he wasn't breathing. He wasn't.. Breathing. Jack wasn't ... "Jack!" Mark screamed, scrambling into a sitting position, shaking Jack feverishly. Pills and bottles dropped down from the bed onto the floor but the man didn't move, he was ice cold. " Nonononono..." Mark sobbed, tears streaming down his face. " No Jack, please, fuck..." He yelled, resting his head against his cold lover's shoulder.

It's just medicine...

m.youtube.com/watch?v=517U9uHx4O4


End file.
